El Deseo En La Playa
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: El mundo de Naruto es tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe por la presente guerra entre los países, tras años de liderar a su manada se encuentra con un niño en la playa cuando paseaba con su madre, al verlo triste le dará su ayuda, el no sabrá que esto sera un giro a su vida. Este fic participa en el reto "Deja volar tu imaginación" del foro Retos Konoichi.(el sumary apesta;w;)


_¡HOLA A TODOS! (cubre su cabeza mientras esquiva miles de armas y objetos desconocidos)_

_Inu: Deja de actuar como tonta.*le da con una sarten en la cabeza* Presenta, animal._

_Vale, Vale, ¡Hola todos mis futuros asesinos por no actualizar tanto! *esquiva granada* ¡Como ya se dijo en el Sumary, Este fic participa en el reto "Deja volar tu imaginación" del foro Retos Konoichi!_

_Es mi primer fic para un reto así que no seas blandos, echando a perder se aprende._

_Inu: Disfruten del Fic y de la trama... no se ilusionen rápidamente, este fic puede terminar tan Yaoi como Heterosexual._

_Se, claro, puede no terminar en yaoi...creo..se..no se sabe...todo dependerá de como se desarrollen las cosas._

_ADVERTENCIAS: El contenido de este fic puede ser tan Heterosexual como Homosexual y esta principalmente inspirado en el Yaoi SasuNaruSasu._

**Naruto-NarutoShippuden no me pertenece, es completamente de Masashi Kishimoto**_ (M.K.: Yo hice el fina de Naruto, *se cruza de brazos sonriendo alegre* Ardan por ello. Inu: *agarra de los brazos a la autora* Yo: ¡Largo de mi fic musaraña! *diferentes armas en las manos*)_ **Sasuke tiene el carácter y edad de antes de que mataran a sus padres por lo que es un niño mas o menos alegre, Naruto no es un niño pequeño y tiene la apariencia de un joven de 17 años. Los padres de ambos estan "vivos" por así decirlo y es un mundo ninja algo diferente al del Manga/Anime.** _(Estas aclaraciones son importantes para no dejarles muy confundidos...solo un poco espabilados)_** Sin olvidar que hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo estoy manipulando a algunas personas mediante la narrativa.** _(Naruto y Todos sus conocidos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA)_

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**-o-**

Inspirada durante la guerra ninja

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes-o lo que recuerdan que dicen algunos personajes_

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE! (Inu: no le crean ni una sola palabra...)**

**-o-**

**Primer Capitulo:**

**_°No es fácil vivir el día día con la amenaza de ver morir a tu seres queridos, pero siempre hay esperanza, nunca abandones ese pequeño pedazo de fe que te acompaña. Cuando menos lo pienses y no lo quieras, abra alguien que este prácticamente en tus zapatos y frente a tus ojos°_**

* * *

Miro la inmensidad de árboles que me rodean, como algunos animales silvestres corren cruzándose en mi camino sin detenerse y el canto de varias parvadas de aves que surcan el cielo azul, camino por el bosque detrás de una mujer, mi madre siempre ha sido muy hermosa, su largo cabello rojo es muestra de lo larga que es su vida, ya que prácticamente lo arrastra si no se lo recoge en la trabajada trenza que le roza las pantorrillas ahora mismo, ella es más alta que yo, de figura esbelta con piel casi pálida y con un fuerte carácter, las colas que salen de donde le inicia la espalda tienen un tono anaranjado rojizo, miro mi espalda a cómo puedo, tan solo cuatro anaranjadas colas ondean alegres, me falta tanto para tener su edad.

Caminamos en dirección a la playa, como casi siempre desde que tengo memoria, para ver como amanecía, no era algo impresionante o nuevo más a nosotros nos gustaba, el bosque es muy grande desde que papa y mi hermano se fueron a la guerra, nuestra especie es muy reducida y con tan pocos Kitsunes* dispuestos a luchar para defender nuestro hogar de los ninjas renegados, se llevan a mi hermano, el Kyuubi, el más poderoso de los Zorros Demoníacos hasta ahora en Remolino, claro que le superare, aunque me he resignado a vivir entrenando duro para poder hacerlo a su regreso, tal vez la vida solo es benévola para ciertos seres, ya que nos ha llegado la noticia que posiblemente nuestro líder, mi padre, este a punto de morir, tal vez vamos a la playa solo para distraernos con los varios peses de colores del arrecife, sea como sea la situación y el porqué de las razones siempre estamos puntual para la hora.

Miro con sonrisa reluciente como el bosque comienza a terminarse, el olor a agua salada me llega como un relajante, tal vez la razón del porqué me gusta la playa sea por el aroma, frio y salado, mi caminata relajada se vuelve una carrera, ya no soy un pequeño, pero eso no me impide comportarme como quiera, le paso de largo a mi madre ignorando sus gritos de _"¡Compórtate como alguien de tu edad 'ttebane!",_ suelto una carcajada, estos momentos no hacen más que ponerme feliz, levanto la cabeza y huelo, el aire salado hace ondear mi cabello largo de color amarillo, algo muy raro en mi especie.

-¡Para ahora mismo 'ttebane! ¡Naruto, recuerda que hay un barranco! –grita mi madre, volteo mi cabeza un poco y le sonrió, tiene un puño amenazante alzado, claro que sé que hay un barranco de por lo menos cuatro metros.

Antes de llegar al borde siento un aroma distinto, me detengo olfateando el aire, huele a…. ¿Lilas? No, es más fuerte… ¿Lavanda? Si, huele a lavanda, ¿lavanda en esta época, estamos a menos de dos semanas del Otoño, y en la playa? Con sigilo característico de mi raza me voy veloz a la orilla del bosque olvidándome de mi madre, llego a la pendiente y admiro como el sol apenas da indicios de querer salir, hermoso, tan ensimismado viendo el pronto amanecer que no me doy cuenta que estoy parado en una piedra floja, segundos sobran para cuando me doy de narices al suelo.

-¡Wah! –duele, me apoyo en mis codos, he caído de cara, Oinari-sama* me va a castigar por semejante torpeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –una vos muy particular me pone los pelos de punta, las colas se me han erizado.

Haciendo gama de mis reflejos me levanto y alejó lo más que puedo del chiquillo, si, es un niño, pequeño, pálido y de cabellera negra, olfateo con cuidado y me percato de que el aroma viene de él, abro los ojos y le señalo.

-¿Eres tú el que huele a lavanda 'ttebayo? –me mira sin comprender oliendo una de sus mangas, trae un sencillo kimono* negro, por otro lado–, No deberías de estar aquí… –levanta la vista, me está mirando a los ojos y parece consiente de lo que a echo, bien por él–, Le he dejado claro al insolente Jefe del Clan Uchiha que no quiero a ninguno de ellos merodeando mis terrenos. – ¿cómo sé que es uno de ellos? Sus ojos son negro carbón ¿por qué mi enojo? Pues no quiero desconocidos en donde hay muchos zorros pequeños e ingenuos, no es por ser desconfiado pero yo cuido mucho a mi manada de quien pueda hacerles daño, la mirada se le nubla por una cortina de lágrimas, reparo en su vestimenta otra vez, es negro, solo negro y lo normal es que los Uchiha lleven azul marino en lugar del negro, tal vez este de luto, mi conciencia me recrimina mi poca sutileza, a veces como deseo que venga Menma y me dé un buen zarpazo en la cara.

-Yo…yo no quise molestar –dice casi en susurros retrocediendo.

-¡E-espera! –alzo las manos negando un poco con la cabeza–, M-mira… no fue mi intención sonar así de…malo… –ay, pero que idiota sueno.

-Es que…no quiero ir…mis padres…mi hermano…todos… –unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a caer al suelo… Ya la regué.

-No, no, no. –intento acercarme pero se aleja unos pasos de mí, ¿Dónde está mi madre cuando la necesito? ¡Yo no sé tratar con niños humanos Dattebayo!–, no llores…yo… ¿paso ttebayo?

Me doy una bofetada mental, acaso no puedo meter más la pata, este niño de seguro sufre la perdida de sus seres queridos, tal vez unos bandidos muy fuertes han logrado romper las defensas de los Uchiha y han logrado matar a unos cuantos antes de ser asesinados por los mismos, no veo otra explicación.

¡Se han ido! ¡Los mato! ¡A su familia! ¡Él!

Se cubre el rostro con las manos, se escucha un sollozo y siento que me cae una gran piedra en el lomo. Adiós a mi amanecer de costumbre, hola a lágrimas que me remorderán la conciencia. Me acerco, incapaz de soportar ver como se le escurren entre los dedos las gotas de agua, me arrodilló a su nivel y le abrazo, siento como se tensa su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo, algo me estruja el corazón, yo no tuve a nadie que secara mis lágrimas cuando nos llegó la noticia de la guerra, mi madre no estaba, los demás zorros demoníacos prefirieron irse del territorio dejándome solo, mis padres dieron todo por protegerlos y ellos les pagan dejando su hogar a merced de los humanos, suerte la mía que Kushina (mi madre) llego de las fronteras para ponerlos a todos en su lugar, pero este niño, este humano que llora sobre mi hombro está en la misma situación que yo, pero a él si le secaran las lágrimas, no esperara un año para eso.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Descuida, no te haré daño… –me separo un poco y él levanta su rostro mirándome con profundos ojos brillantes, precavidos, temerosos pero agradecidos–, Te doy mi palabra, –con una de mis garras señalo mi corazón y hago una "X" figurativa. Como Uchiha que es (ya que no negó serlo) tendrá muy en claro lo que es una promesa hecha por un zorro demoníaco.

-Gracias… –se pasa la manga por los ojos, suspira, se endereza y me tiende una de sus pálidas manos–, Uchiha Sasuke, Heredero del Clan Uchiha.

Me quedo de piedra, nunca me ha tocado ningún humano…bueno hace como cinco segundos lo abrace por impulso, pero esto es diferente. Él es quien me ofrece su mano y no la punta de una Katana* o una flecha.

-Kurama… –sacudo ferviente la cabeza, ese es un nombre falso que doy a extraños…él me ha dado su nombre e incluso quien es, debo de responderle con la misma elegancia, ay, para que pintar caras– Uzumaki Naruto, Dueño de las Tierras Remolino. –le estrecho la mano, me sonríe y le correspondo, valla, no es tan malo como pensaba. Sí, he sido e dueño de las tierras a petición de mi madre, soy mayor y eh dedicado mucho esfuerzo para, cuando mi padre regrese, se sienta orgulloso de mí y vea como el bosque y la vida en él ha florecido y prosperado durante su ausencia, el volverá, lo sé.

-Yo… Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, no debí reaccionar así y mucho menos entrar en sus tierras sin su permiso, –hace una reverencia arrodillado, no exagerada pero lo suficiente humillante para que me den ganas de golpearlo–, Uzumaki-sama, ruego sus disculpas. –y lo hago, le doy tan fuerte manotazo en la cabeza que cae en mis rodillas con un quejido, se soba el área dañada y me mira enojado, yo solo levanto una ceja, mis colas por sazones que desconozco están agitándose– ¿Porque me pega?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –su ceño fruncido se disipa–, Soy quien debe pedir disculpas, no tú, quien ha hablado de tu padre con semejante descaro he sido yo. –como heredero de los Uchiha estoy seguro que es hijo de Fugaku, levanto un dedo, no puedo creer que valla decir esto–, Primera regla estando en mi hogar, no debes comportarte como un señorito, –parpadea sentándose en la arena frente a mí–, Segunda regla, sin honoríficos, llevémonos bien si tú quieres pero no con tanto respeto, estoy viejo pero no tanto. –levanta una ceja mientras sonríe cruzándose de brazos, levanto un tercer dedo mirándole serio, bueno no tanto– Tercera regla, sin protocolos, soy Naruto quien vive en el bosque y tú Sasuke quien vive por allá, –apoyo una mano en mi rodilla y apunto de donde viene con el pulgar–, Cuarta regla y la más importante, –se inclina un poco poniendo atención–, por lo que más quieras, sin reverencia, no es necesario humillarse de ese modo, es ridículo sin mencionar que no tienes que disculpar, como ya dije, llevémonos bien, ¿Qué me dices, Sasuke?

-Digo que eres un pedazo de idiota. –me voy de espaldas, ha tomado al pie de la letra mis palabras–, Siempre se debe mostrar respeto a tus mayores, mucho más si se trata de un líder y en tu caso eres las dos cosas, –le miro curioso mientras se levanta sacudiéndose la arena que se le ha pegado a la ropa.

-Vale, vale, vamos a aclarar algo, –me levanto señalándole, la diferencia de altura es grande, el apenas me llega a la cadera–, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su mirada se oscurece más si es posible, mira el sol naciente entre las olas, no quiere contarme pero no me rendiré tan fácil, cuando algo me da curiosidad, ¡ju! Hasta yo mismo me harto.

-Si de algo sirve, mi padre y hermano mayor están en la guerra y posiblemente muertos.

Le suelto de golpe, su cara se voltea rápidamente hacia a mí, he dado donde quería.

-Mis padres están casi muertos…o de seguro ya lo están… –me estoy arrepintiendo de esto–, mi hermano mayor, Itachi, se ha ido a la guerra acompañando al Kyuubi y a Namikaze Minato, -un escalofrió me recorre la columna, el ve, esperando reacción, pero solo le indico que continúe –Nuestro clan es conocido por ser un linaje de sangre, pocos de los nuestros portan el Sharingan, Itachi lo despertó cuando era muy pequeño y se convirtió en líder ANBU a los trece años, por esa razón se fue, me dijeron que estaría bien, que mis padres no me dejarían, pero ellos se fueron hace un mes y aun no regresan…la familia ya se ha ido a refugios a Sunagakure, yo me he quedado…pero…

-Estas solo y sin nadie con quien desahogarte. –termino por el sacándole un respingo, eh escuchado lo suficiente, este chico es mi responsabilidad de ahora en adelante–, Yo no soy tu amigo sino un desconocido, pero puedes contar con mi ayuda, un zorro jamás rompe una promesa y yo te di mi palabra de no hacerte daño, –siento un repentino nudo en la garganta, maldita sea, no puedo dejarlo así, solo–, ¿Qué me dices Sasuke? –le tiendo yo a mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos–, ¿Aceptas que te acoja como mi protegido? –abre grandemente los ojos, sin creerlo, levanta una mano temblorosa, tanto yo como él, sabe qué significa eso, pero ya es tarde para echarme para atrás.

-Naruto… –me toma la mono inseguro pero solo por unos segundos ya que me la aprieta fuertemente–, Acepto.

* * *

Continuara...

**Kitsune*:** _Zorro con capacidad de transformare en humano en la tradición Japonesa, normalmente se tratan de zorros magicos que son muy astutos y suelen engañar a las personas. Si se tratan de zorros blancos suelen ser mensajeros de Oinar-kami-sama, su deidad._

**Oinari-sama*:** _Deidad con apariencia de zorro (en algunas partes de Japon) que es el dios del arros, fertilidad y no se cuantas cosas mas. Se le relaciona mucho con los Kitsune por su apariencia por mas que algunas culturas japonesas lo niegen._

_Quien haya llegado a este punto se dará cuenta de lo mala que soy para escribir..._

_Inu: Yo termino... *la saca de una patada* Esperamos les haya gustado y también que si gustan participar en el foro Retos Konoichi se apunten. Todos podemos ser amigos...creo..._

_Nos leemos luego!  
Sayonara! Bye! Bye!_

_Atte: Seiyoumi. (Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)_


End file.
